Adieu
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Un combat définitif entre Inuyasha et Sesshomaru ,c'est une death fic


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Rumiko takahashi

Pairing : Seshomaru / Inuayasha

Résumé : Combat définitif entre Seshomaru et Inuyasha , peut se situer je ne sais pas quand ^^ , c'est une death fic , désolé .

**Adieu**

Le combat était sanglant , Inuyasha esquivait tant bien que mal , les coups rapide et précis de son frère , il avait des coupures par tout et une blessure au bras gauche . Ce combat l'avait entraînait loin de ses amies , il était donc seul contre Sesshomaru ,qui semblait bien décidé a le tuer cette fois si. L'hanyo prit Tessaîga a de mains et envoya son Kaze no Kizu , qui manqua sa cible .

-Tu ne peut donc faire que ça Inuyasha? Demanda son frère après avoir éviter avec grâce l'attaque , il le fixait avec ses éternelle yeux froid , rapidement il saisi la gorge de son frère et l'envoya heurter le pans de montagne a côté d'eux , Inuyasha se releva péniblement et cracha un peu de sang et se mit en garde .

-Tu veux me tuer aujourd'hui ? T'es pas prêt d'y arriver ! Cria L'hanyo un sourire arrogant au lèvre , il s'élança contre son demi frère , le combat acharné reprit son cour mais Inuyasha était moins rapide a cause de ses blessures, _merde! Il faut que le repousse le plus possible ou il va me tuer ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?Car je suis né de l'union d'un Youkai et d'une humaine ? C'est injuste , c'est pas ma faute , j'ai jamais voulut qu'il me déteste . _Pensa Inuyasha en évitant une attaque de son frère ? Non lui il aurait voulu qu'il s'entendant , peut-être même plus . Perdu inconsciemment dans ses pensées le jeune homme au cheveux blanc ne vit pas l'attaque de son frère l'atteindre en pleine poitrine et lui couper momentanément la respiration il heurta un arbre et cracha une nouvelle fois du sang . Sesshomaru s'approcha de son demi frère , ses yeux d'ambre regardait Inuyasha avec froideur mais avec une étincelle de tristesse , il allait le tuer ce maudit Hanyo , pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Car le Youkai avait eut conscience d'une chose la nuit dernière en réfléchissant aux derniers combats contre son frère , il tenait à lui et même plus ,_J'aurai dut le tuer depuis longtemps a cause de sa , il a récupérait l'épée de Père , il m'a coupait un bras , a faillie me tuer une fois , Alors pourquoi je n'est pas réussie a le tuer avant ? _S'interrogeait Sesshomaru une fois a la hauteur de son petit frère . Celui ci ne bougea même pas quand le youkai lui saisit la gorge , il leva juste ses yeux également de couleur ambre et rencontra se ceux de son frère toujours aussi froids et détachés .

-Tu vas mourir Inuyasha . Déclara calmement Sesshomaru en serrant sa prise sur la gorge de son demi frère qui sourit légérement .

-J'abandonne , tu moi si cela te fais plaisir . Prononçât simplement Inuyasha avec une apathie qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas . Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sesshomaru était surpris , il abandonnait ? Impossible, pourtant se n'était pas le genre de ruse qu' Inuyasha utiliserait se serait bien la première fois qu'il le voyait abandonner, même contre Naraku il n'abandonnait jamais . Pour se redonner contenance il resserra légèrement sa prise, juste assez pour ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise , mais pas assez pour l'étrangler complètement .

-Abandonne ? Tu choisis donc la mort ?Je m'attendait a plus résistance de ta part Inuyasha .

Le concerné ne répondit pas . _Oui la mort , je ne le générai plus après désolé mais tue moi vite , avant que mon coté Youkai ne prenne le dessus ,je viens de comprendre que jamais je ne pourrai te tuer . _Pour toute réponse il ferma les yeux et abandonna sa vie a son grand frère , Sesshomaru hésitait entre le tuer ou arrêter là . Non il ne devait pas se montrer faible , mais le visage de son frère a cette instant si vulnérable , le fit craquer . Il se pencha en avant et embrassa son frère avec passion , celui ci surprit ouvrit les yeux mais ne chercha pas à sa défendre bien au contraire .Sesshomaru en profita et caressa les doux cheveux d'Inuyasha , l' Hanyo glissa ses bras autours des hanches de son demi-frère , leurs langues entamèrent un ballet sensuel . Inuyasha avait l'esprit dans une brume de désir épaisse et il avait du mal à réfléchir correctement .Sesshomaru lui , caressa les oreilles d'Inuyasha ce qui fit frémir ce dernier ._Je dois le faire , il le faut ...Mais je l'aime , désolé cher petit frère ._A la fin de cette pensée et il posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Inuyasha , l'autre le regarda avec interrogation et comprit dans le regard de son demi- frère ce qui allait suivre, Il sourit a Sesshomaru et déclara avec tendresse en posant ses mains sur celle de son frère :

-Vas y ...le plus beau cadeau que tu peux me faire , tu viens de me l'offrir .

Sesshomaru enfonçât sa main dans la poitrine de son petit frère , celui s'effondra dans les bras de Sesshomaru , son sang macula les vêtement blanc de son grand frère. Une larme brillante roula sur sa joue et il embrassa son frère d'un baiser papillon , son cadeau d'adieux .Inuyasha ferma les yeux pour toujours , le youkai se leva , fit bruler le corps de son frère pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse dévorer par les bêtes sauvages et malgré la barrière qui le repoussée il planta le Tessaïga en guise de pierre tombal et aussi pour que ses amies comprenne sa mort . Il partit sans un regard mais avec un léger sourire triste .

_Adieux Inuyasha ._

_------------------------------------_

Désolé pour ce one-shot court et en plus c'est une death fic . Review si vous le voulez .


End file.
